All Because of a Cup of Coffee
by SoulHorse
Summary: Seven agrees to tutor Yoosung for a biology test and the two end up drinking too much coffee. What will happen? AU! Yooseven. Side MC x Zen.


**Hi everyone! Oneshot from me :) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger.**

Yoosung gaped in disbelief at the board. He rubbed his eyes again, hoping he read it wrong. As usual, no such luck. _Shittt,_ he groaned inwardly. _Damn_ LOLOL.

He had pulled an all-nighter playing the game, desperately trying to clear a time sensitive, 24 hour quest so he could obtain the rare reward. When he had finally cleared the quest, he had glanced at his clock. 8:54 am. Approximately 6 minutes until class started. Yoosung had rushed that morning, brushing his teeth and changing at the same and completely skipping breakfast. He had managed to make it to his biology class on time and then his professor had dropped the bomb on him

 _Exam. Important exam._ To-fucking-morrow. If he failed this, he would have to repeat the class over. Yoosung _had_ to pass this exam.

 _No LOLOL tonight_ , he thought to himself as class ended. _Just study, Yoosung. Study._

"Yo! Yoosung!" The blonde glanced towards the direction of his name. It was one of his friends and LOLOL guild mates. His friend jogged up to him. "Wanna do some dungeon runs tonight?" he asked with a grin.

 _God, that sounded so tempting,_ Yoosung thought. He yearned to say yes, but instead shook his head. "Sorry bro, I gotta study tonight," he apologized.

"Aw man! Well, maybe next time!" His friend waved briefly before running off.

Yoosung trudged back to his dorm room, depressed. He fished out his room key from his pocket and inserted it. The door swung open with a click. Faster than Yoosung could comprehend, a red and black blue flew at him. He yelped as the blur tackled him to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Heya Yoosungie~!" a familiar voice trilled.

"Get off Saeyoung," Yoosung groaned, pushing his redheaded friend off.

"You're oddly unhappy today," Saeyoung commented casually as he got off the smaller boy and adjusted his glasses. "What's wrong?"

Yoosung ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I have an exam."

"And?" Saeyoung prompted.

"I have to pass!" the blonde exclaimed.

"You've had previous exams that you've never studied for. What's special about this one?" the redhead shot back.

"I have to pass! If I don't, then I have to repeat the class!" Yoosung burst out.

Saeyoung folded his arms and cocked his head to the side, thinking.

"Hmm…how can I help my poor, clueless, girlfriendless Yoosung…?" he mused.

"Quit it on the girlfriend thing!" the smaller boy wined. "You don't have one either!"

"Well, the difference between me and you," Saeyoung paused briefly so he could flick Yoosung's forehead. "is that I've actually been on a date. I have dating experience and you don't."

"Don't rub it in," Yoosung grumbled. "Back to how you're gonna help me?"

"Oh! Right!" The redhead shook his head, slamming his palms onto his temples to get rid of all his thoughts. "I've got one!" he suddenly declared.

"What?" Yoosung asked hopefully.

"I can help you study in the library tonight!" He grinned enigmatically at Yoosung.

"I can study by myself, thanks," the blonde retorted. "Now, I'm gonna get to work."

"Man, you're no fun!" Saeyoung pouted adorably. "Well, if you do end up wanting to study with the majestic God 707, call me!" He winked at Yoosung and strolled off. The blonde shook his head and walked into his dorm room.

.

"Hey Zen," Yoosung greeted his roommate as he shut the door.

Hyun Ryu, or Zen, looked up from the mirror in his hand. He was a year older than Yoosung and was majoring in performing arts and theater. Although he hadn't college yet, he was already a very popular actor.

"Oh, hello Yoosung. Were you late today?" Zen asked with a grin.

"Almost. Wait, how'd you guess?" the younger boy queried.

Zen's lips curved into a smirk. "You were up all night gaming, so I assumed you were late." His red eyes twinkled.

"Tch. You know me too well," Yoosung grumbled.

"I've lived with you for over a year. Don't underestimate my knowledge," the silver haired man deadpanned.

"I'm not," the blonde chuckled.

Zen placed the mirror down and sat his spinning chair. He rolled over to his desk, silver rat tail—ahem, _ponytail_ , swinging behind him.

"You should cut off that tail," Yoosung commented.

"NOOO! Not my wondrously lustrous locks!" Zen cried dramatically, clutching his ponytail close to his heart.

Yoosung rolled his eyes playfully. "Kidding. Anyways, if you plan to practice lines in here or something, keep it down. I need to study."

His silver haired roommate spun around to look at him, his face aghast and shocked. "D-did I hear that right? Yoosung Kim, wanting to study?"

"I have an exam tomorrow I have to pass," the aforementioned male replied shortly as he flipped open a notebook.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm gonna take a nap. I have practice later and I wanna get some beauty rest in."

"Don't snore," Yoosung teased, watching his roommate flop onto his bed.

"Oh please. Someone as perfect as me doesn't snore," Zen dismissed with a playful smile. "Have fun studying."

"Have fun sleeping."

Zen rolled over on his bed to face the wall and tugged a pillow close to him as Yoosung put on a set of headphones and got to work.

 _Hours later…_

[18:30]

Yoosung threw his headphones down, frustrated.

"I can't do this by myself!" he complained.

Zen, who had woken up some time ago, was relaxing on his silver bedsheets. He looked up from a magazine he was reading, which coincidentally had his face on it.

"Frustrated? Tired?" he guessed.

Yoosung nodded miserably. "The material is hard! I can't pass this test," he groaned, slumping on his chair.

"Ask for help," Zen suggested.

"Can't. Nobody will help—" He froze midway as a certain redhead came to mind. "On second thought, shut up Zen. I need to make a call."

His silver haired roommate raised an eyebrow, before going back to his magazine. Yoosung quickly dialed Seven's number and listened to it ring. _Once. Twice._ On the third ring, he picked up. Or rather, someone did.

"Hello?" a deep voice that didn't belong to Saeyoung answered.

"Saeran?" Yoosung queried.

"That's me. Who's this?"

"It's Yoosung. Can I talk to Sev—Saeyoung?"

"Yeah sure. Hold on." Yoosung heard a crackle on the other end and a muffled shout of "SAEYOUNG! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE! YOOSUNG WANTS TO TALK!"

There was another shout and the stampede of feet.

"God Seven, at your service," a playful voice suddenly teased from the other side of the phone.

Wasting no time, Yoosung jumped right to the point.

"Can you help me study?" he asked. "Please?"

"Oh, so you're finally taking me up on my generous offer?" The blonde could feel Seven smirking from his side of the line.

"Ugh!" Will you help or not?" Yoosung demanded.

"So demanding," Saeyoung remarked. "But God Seven will help you study! I'll meet you at the library in half an hour."

Yoosung exhaled. "Thanks Saeyoung."

There was a brief silence, before the redhead responded, "No problemo my friend!"

"See you in half an hour!" the blonde chirped, before ending the call.

"So, a study date is in order with Seven?" Zen smirked slyly.

"Just studying," the younger man corrected, as he began to pack up his notebooks and textbooks into his backpack.

"It's never just studying," Zen objected.

"Two friends are just trying to pass a test," Yoosung sighed. "Nothing major."

His silver haired roommate muttered something unintelligible, then said aloud, "Don't you think Saeyoung may have, you know, feelings for you?"

"Brotherly feelings, yeah," the blonde commented. "I do too," he added quickly. Too quickly for Zen's liking. Zen eyed his roommate apprehensively, searching for any signs of—oh. Was that a hint of _disappointment_ he saw?

Shaking his head, he blew it off by face palming. "Never mind."

Yoosung tilted his head. "…?"

"Never mind," the silver haired actor insisted, flapping his hands. "Shouldn't you go meet Saeyoung right now?"

Yoosung checked the time. It was 6:50 pm. He had 10 minutes left.

"Oh! I should probably leave now!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, you should!" Zen started pushing Yoosung out the door. "Have fun, but not too much fun, 'kay?" he sang as he handed his confused roommate his backpack. "Don't do anything that'll taunt your purity~!"

"Wha—" The door slammed in Yoosung's face and there was a faint _click_ of the lock. A piece of paper slid under the door. _Text me when you get back_ , it read, in neat, slanted writing. Underneath, a 'P.S.' was hastily scribbled; _P.S. I took your key_. Yoosung mentally started cursing Zen's named as he started to wander towards the library.

 _Back to Zen…_

Zen held his breath as he listened to Yoosung's footsteps walk away. After waiting a few more seconds, he slowly opened the door and stuck his head out. He was gone. Good.

Zen grabbed the papers off the floor and crumpled them up and tossed them into the nearest trash can. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey," he said.

"How'd it go?" the person immediately asked.

"You're anxious. Are you that hopeful that it'll work?" Zen teased playfully. He could feel his friend flush crimson as the words left his mouth.

"Shut up Zen. Saeyoung really likes him, you know." His friend sighed softly. "I owe Saeyoung, so I'll do anything to help him."

"Don't we all? He's helped us in some way or another."

"Yeah…I just hope it goes well tonight."

Zen snorted. "I can't believe you actually agreed to that stupid idea of his, MC! You have to admit, it's stupid."

"I know, I know!" MC whined from the other side. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Well, you can't do anything right now. It's already been set into motion and we can only sit back and watch."

"Tch. You sound like Jumin."

"NO SHUT IT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR THOSE WORDS AGAIN!" Zen wailed. "DON'T EVER TELL ME I SOUND LIKE JUMIN! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, LEAST OF ALL FROM YOU, BABE!"

MC laughed and Zen couldn't help but smile in his misery.

"Sorry sorry, sweetheart," MC teased. "You sounded so formal and logical there!"

"Ugh…never again," he groaned.

There was an awkward silence between them. Zen could hear MC tapping her fingers against a table.

"So…if that's it—" she began, before he cut her off.

"Hey, are you busy right now?" he asked.

"Well, my shift at the coffee shop ends in about 5 minutes, so no, not really. Why?" MC queried.

"Wanna come over?"

"Don't you have practice?" she queried.

"Yeah, but I already got the lines down. Besides, you could always help me practice," Zen persisted.

MC thought about it. "Fine. I'll see you in a few."

"See you babe." Zen smiled as he hung up.

 _Back to Yoosung…_

Yoosung arrived several minutes later and dropped his backpack onto the nearest empty table. He pulled out his phone to check the time. 7:10. Saeyoung was late as usual. Bored, he started to organize his supplies, setting up notebooks and textbooks. Yoosung was about to get start on reading an article when a cardboard tray slammed onto the table, brown drops of liquid spilling onto the surface.

"Shit," a familiar voice cursed.

Yoosung looked up, surprised. "Hey Saeyoung. What do you have there?"

Saeyoung glanced at the two cups as he wiped the drops off with the sleeve of his black sweatshirt.

"Coffee," he replied rather mischievously. He tossed up a set of keys and caught them. "Jaehee gave me the keys to the coffee shop for the the night so we can stay up tonight."

"I'm not gonna drink that much," Yoosung protested. "Just a cup…or two."

"Trust me, you'll be having more than one cup," Saeyoung assured with a smirk. "We're hitting _every book_ tonight."

" _Everything_?" the blonde squeaked. "Including math and literature and stuff?"

The redhead nodded seriously. "God Seven is going to give you a major tutoring session."

[19:20 pm]

"Okay," Saeyoung surveyed Yoosung's pound of notes, stacks of textbooks, and work. He rolled up his sleeves and took a sip of coffee. "Let's start with that biology test you've got tomorrow. Bring out the notes!" he cheered.

Yoosung pulled a blue binder out from the stack, along with a thick textbook. "Don't you have your own work Seven?"

"Yup!" He grinned and dropped a black backpack onto the table. "My work!" Seven motioned for the binder and the book. "Hmm…what do you need help on?"

"Just need to memorize this and this," he pointed to several columns. "And know about these parts of the human body. And study these diagrams."

"Okay!" Seven thrust the notebook at Yoosung. "Understand the info in the columns and only the columns and I'll test you in about 10 minutes!"

As Yoosung buried his face into his notes, Saeyoung pulled out his own material. The redhead hummed softly as he sifted through his backpack for his computer science notebook. He finally yanked out a black notebook, packed with pages of notes. As he opened his notebook, he took a sip of his now empty cup of coffee.

"Done drinking already?" Yoosung inquired, looking up from his notes. His cup lay practically untouched.

"Yup!"

"Thought you didn't like coffee," the blonde commented.

"I don't," Saeyoung admitted. "But I kinda had to adopt it after MC and I pulled several all nighters together and she scolded me for drinking twenty Ph.D Peppers in one sitting. She then took my entire stash of soda and basically live din my dorm to make sure I wasn't drinking too much. So I was forced to drink coffee."

"MC sure is pushy sometimes," Yoosung laughed.

"She is, but it only shows that she cares." The redhead smiled fondly and for some reason, Yoosung felt a pang of loss and…jealousy?

"Quiz me?" the blonde asked, abruptly changing the subject. He held out the notebook.

"Sure." Saeyoung took it and started to rattle off questions.

[20:56 pm]

Yoosung yawned. "Man, I'm tired."

"You still need to finish your essay for your Lit. class," Saeyoung deadpanned, not even looking up from his books.

A pile of coffee cups littered Saeyoung's side of the table, along with his notebooks, textbooks, and papers. Meanwhile, Yoosung's work station mirrored Seven's, except for the mound of cups. The blonde had yet to finish even one cup.

"Drink some coffee," Seven encouraged. "It'll help you stay up."

"Really?" Yoosung gazed doubtfully at the cup.

"Yes," the redhead confirmed.

He watched Yoosung stifle a yawn and gaze a bit longer at the small, unfinished cup of coffee. The blonde's hand hesitantly reached out for the cup, then stopped. A sudden look of determination flashed onto his face and Yoosung grabbed the cup and drained it until there was none left.

Saeyoung grinned at Yoosung and sipped his own cup. "That's the spirit."

[0:00 am]

Yoosung added another cup to his stack of coffee cups.

"Which one is that?" Saeyoung drawled lazily, waving a piece of paper in the air almost drunkenly.

"I — I think…7?" The blonde swayed in his seat. "Wow…so many rectangles," he murmured, gazing at the shelved books.

Seven giggled manically. "Let's count them!" He spilled some more of the brown liquid into his mouth. "1…3…10…48…62…" He let out another delirious giggle as he tossed a white Styrofoam cup into the ever growing pile.

Yoosung raised his had up slowly to peer at the cups and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

"Saeyoung! There's more than ten!" he cried jovially.

Aforementioned redhead hiccuped and sipped another cup.

"Lololol," he said aloud.

The blonde, however, had stopped paying attention, his gaze drifting elsewhere.

"MC's so pretty," he mused. "But Saeyoung is prettier."

The redhead smiled, wavering unsteadily in his seat. "I—I forgot what my sexual preference was!" he suddenly sobered.

Yoosung raised another cup unsteadily in the air. Several drops fell onto his notes.

"Gay!" he announced.

"I think…it was pantsexual," Seven mused aloud.

"You said pants!" Yoosung giggled giddily.

"Yoosung pants…" Saeyoung cried drunkenly.

The two stared at each other, before doubling over in laughter.

"Yoosung pants…You sung to the pants!" Seven snorted, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Pant singers!" the blonde sang deliriously. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Yoosung would make a great pant singer," the redhead mused. He then muttered something incomprehensible. Aforementioned blonde giggled, eyes rolling again.

"Sae—young! Look! So many dots…" Yoosung hummed, looking at the floor. He went starry eyed. "So pretty…the colors…Saeyoung is an odd name. Wouldn't you agree Saeyoung is a weird — MPHF!"

Yoosung was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips. Seven's lips. It was hot and sloppy, with tongue everywhere. Luciel's hands half cupped the blonde's face. Even in the smaller boy's rather delirious states, he found himself surprised by the redhead's show of affection. He suddenly felt Seven pulling back, seemingly disheartened. Yoosung, desperate, yanked Saeyoung closer, deepening the kiss and the other responded eagerly. Getting bolder, the taller boy's hands snaked down to his waist, then crept under his shirt. Yoosung copied his movements, clinging on desperately.

The two broke apart after a long while, gasping for breath, faces flushed red. Saeyoung met the blonde's gaze and flashed him a dizzy smile, before collapsing on top of his books, Yoosung following in suit.

 **Bonus Ending!**

 **[6:00 am]**

Saeyoung groaned and rubbed his eyes. _Where…am I?_ He sat up, still yawning, and blinked around blearily. _The hell?_ He was in the library, Saeyoung recalled randomly. Helping Yoosung study and…oh. So _that_ had happened.

"Now, what should I do?" Saeyoung mused aloud. His gaze flitted down to the sleeping Yoosung.

The blonde snored sweetly and the redhead watched the rise and fall of his shoulders. _He's so cute,_ he inwardly gushed. _God, I just wanna hug him and kiss him —_ wait, snap out of it! Seven slapped himself to wake up and, tearing his gaze from Yoosung, observed the mess they made. He couldn't help but gawk at the sheer amount of coffee and briefly wondered how they hadn't died from the overdose of caffeine.

"Had a little too much?" a calm voice said from behind.

Seven jumped and looked behind him. MC stood there, hands on her hips, with a smirk. "You sly dog Seven."

He chuckled at his friend. "I need to get Yoosung back to his dorm," he said.

"Don't worry, I've already called Zen. Door's unlocked," MC said dismissively. She strode over and picked a cup with two fingers.

"Seriously Saeyoung?" she demanded. She sniffed it, then dropped it back into the pile, while flashing him a dirty look. "You spiked the coffee?!" she hissed.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You dick!" The brunette smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch! Hurts coming from you MC…literally and figuratively," Saeyoung half mocked, rubbing his head.

"There are more _normal_ ways to go about kissing your crush," MC deadpanned, producing a large trash bag from seemingly out of nowhere. She swept the cups into the the bag.

"Well, I'm not normal," the redhead fired back.

"Ah. Touché. So, aren't you gonna drop your beloved off at hime?" She squinted at him curiously.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Seven shot as he packed up both his and Yoosung's books.

"Ugh. It's all your fault I'm up this early. Jaehee woke me up and told me that Saeran said you haven't been home since yesterday at 7 pm. Since I was the only one you told about your little study date," she leveled her gaze irritably at him. "I was sent to seek you out, hence interrupting my beauty sleep."

Saeyoung sweat dropped nervously at her murderous gaze. "Haha…sorry."

"It's fine," MC sighed dismissively. "But in return, I want the full story of what happened between you and Yoosung. Also, I want hacking lessons," the girl bargained primly.

"Deal," he agreed almost reluctantly, packing the last of the books and notes away. "Gonna get going," Seven said, sliding both backpacks on. He picked up Yoosung with some difficulty (thank God he was strong enough).

"Why don't you look princely," MC teased, her eyes glittering.

"Like you boyfriend?" Saeyoung taunted, causing his best friend to turn red.

"L-Leave Zen out of this!" she whisper-shouted, her face flushed. "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Ah, but I didn't say Zen, now did I?" he teased.

"Fuck off." She made a shooing motion as Yoosung shifted in the redhead's arms. "Get outta here Saeyoung!"

"Going, going, gone! I bid you adieu, milady. Thank you kindly for your assistance." Seven bowed as low as he could and dashed off. MC watched her best friend disappear out the library door, two backpacks on his back and Yoosung in his arms.

"What an idiot," MC huffed, shaking her head.

~.~

Seven rapped three times on Zen and Yoosung's dorm door, just to be polite. It swung open, revealing a rather disheveled looking Zen.

"Hey," the redhead greeted.

"'Bout time," Zen grumbled, yawning. "MC called." He moved to the side, letting Saeyoung in.

The redhead went to Yoosung's side of the room, noting the sky blue walls, decorated with LOLOL figurines lined up neatly on shelves. Saeyoung's gaze drifted to Yoosung's battered laptop on his desk. The infamous laptop Yoosung spent all his time on, he thought. Shaking out of his reverie, Seven made his way to Yoosung's bed and awkwardly placed the sleeping blonde down. He messily tossed the blanket covers on top and dumped his backpack down near his desk.

Saeyoung started to walk away, when he heard Yoosung murmur something in his sleep. His name.

 _"_ _Saeyoung…Seven…"_ the blonde whimpered softly.

He froze, dead in his tracks, and glanced back at Yoosung. His face was scrunched up into a sort of…scared expression. Seven looked over to Zen's side. The silver haired actor had already collapsed on his bed and was snoring fitfully.

Saeyoung tiptoed back to Yoosung's bed and hesitated for a split second, before planting a soft kiss onto the blonde's forehead. Yoosung's expression loosened up a bit. Luciel glanced back at Zen to make sure he was asleep, before swooping down to plant a sweet kiss onto the smaller boy's lips. Yoosung's expression loosened completely and he sighed, before rolling over to hug his LOLOL pillow.

Seven smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead once more before quietly leaving the room.

[8:30 am]

Yoosung jolted awake. "Shit, what time is it?"

"8:30 am," his roommate's smooth voice made its way to his ears. "You've got half an hour left. Chill," Zen said casually.

Yoosung relaxed. "Thank God. I thought I overslept after…wait…" He looked around. "How did I get back to the dorm?"

"Funny you ask that." Zen turned to his blonde roommate, smirking. "I seem to remember getting a phone call from MC at 5:55 am this morning about you and Seven getting delirious over coffee."

Yoosung flushed crimson. No wonder he felt so jittery yet drowsy at the same time.

"Then," the silver haired actor continued. "Seven stops by at 6:20 am, bangs on the door, and I open it to see him holding you and two backpacks."

"Oh…I see…" the blonde drifted off. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready…thanks for telling me Zen!"

He spun on his hell and hurried into their shared bathroom.

 _What the hell happened last night? I feel like I'm forgetting something important,_ Yoosung thought as he picked up his blue toothbrush. As he put toothpaste on his brush, he noticed his breath had a sort of coffee aftertaste. He grimaced immediately, but then froze as he tasted something else. It tasted like…oh my god. Yoosung's face drained of color. It tasted like honey and Honey Buddha Chips. Seven's signature scent and food. But why would Seven's scent and food be in his breath?

Yoosung shut his eyes, trying to remember.

 _"_ _Wouldn't you agree Saeyoung is a weird — MPHF!"_

 _Yoosung was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips. Seven's lips. It was hot and sloppy, with tongue everywhere. Luciel's hands half cupped the blonde's face. Even in the smaller boy's rather delirious states, he found himself surprised by the redhead's show of affection. He suddenly felt Seven pulling back, seemingly disheartened. Yoosung, desperate, yanked Saeyoung closer, deepening the kiss and the other responded eagerly. Getting bolder, the taller boy's hands snaked down to his waist, then crept under his shirt. Yoosung copied his movements, clinging on desperately._

Yoosung's eyes flew open as he stumbled backwards. _What the hell?_

"Was it…a dream?" he murmured to himself.

He suddenly heard the dorm door slam, making him jump. _Must've been Zen,_ he thought.

Was it all a dream? Did he want it to be a dream? Yoosung bit his lip, trying to recall the feel of Seven's lips on his. He felt his heart flutter. _Yes,_ he realized. He _wanted_ it to be real. Not a dream.. He wanted to kiss those lips again.

Yoosung quickly finished brushing his teeth, then went to go change. His silver haired roommate was gone, just as he had suspected, but a steaming cup of coffee sat on his desk, a hastily scrawled note next to it.

 **Library tonight? I'll bring the coffee ;)**

 **—** **S.C.**

~.~

Seven was chatting and laughing with MC at their usual cafe when his phone buzzed.

"Hold up," he told her, picking up his phone and reading the notification.

His amber eyes greedily scanned the notification, eyes lighting up at the messenger.

 **Yoosungie: I'll be there. You won't be getting that much studying done tonight ;)**

Seven's lips curled into a smirk as he typed out his reply.

 **Saeyoung: My dorm then. 7 pm tonight.**

 **Yoosungie: Done. You better be ready to scream all night.**

 **Saeyoung: I look forward to it. I'll be waiting for you.**

~.~

 **Okay that lil part wasn't planned, but I couldn't stop lmao XD This story is so unrealistic it's not even funny lmao. Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **~ SoulHorse**


End file.
